Road Trip
by daughterxofxApollo
Summary: What happens when nine demigods go on a two day road trip? Read to find out.


**Road Trip**

**A/N: I'm 98% sure this is just going to be a one-shot. I might decide to add a few more chapters, but remember, that's only 2% likely. If it doesn't turn out well, keep in mind that it's just my first story. So, R&R!**

**~Lyrical~**

**Disclaimers: I am not awesome enough to be Rick. I never have been, and I never will be. Therefore, I do not own PJO or HOO. (And I'm not cruel enough to throw Percabeth into Tartarus.)**

** I don't own Casey's. If I did, I wouldn't be typing this right now. I would be eating some Casey's pizza.**

* * *

Percy's P.o.V.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. You're just making things worse!" Annabeth spat.

"What did I do?" I shouted.

"Well, first, you took your FREAKING EYES OFF THE ROAD! Then, I told you very nicely to keep focus. Remember? I said, 'Percy keep your EYES ON THE ROAD! Do you wanna get us all KILLED?'"

"That's not very nice," I said with a frown and puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, why do you guys ALWAYS have to be fighting? Couldn't you take a tiny break? How do you think I feel, being stuck in this car? Gods, I didn't even wanna come! But you said this trip was 'mandatory' or something." complained Leo.

"Leo, this is a great way for us to bond." Piper said.

"Yeah, I guess she's right," said Jason.

"Oh, come on, Jason. You're only agreeing with her 'cause ya love her." Leo said.

"That is so not—ya, I guess it's true."

"Ugh!" Piper said, clearly upset with Jason.

While the three of them were arguing, I looked back at Frank, Hazel, and Nico who were in the WAY back.

"How are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Great."

"Good."

"Fine."

Wow, they weren't enjoying this road trip any more than I was.

Then, Annabeth said, "Man, I can't wait to get there. I love this place!"

"Me too." I agreed.

"Seriously, I hate this place. I used to come here all the time with..." Nico trailed off. "Now, all it does is bring back bad memories."

"I'm sorry, bro, but everyone else loves it. Right?"

"Right." Everyone agreed simultaneously.

"And, Chiron said we HAD to bring you. If we didn't have to, I wouldn't have dragged you along to somewhere you didn't wanna go. Anyway, who's ready for a bathroom break? We've been on the road for three and a half hours."

"Me."

"I am."

"Sure."

"I guess."

"Wait a minute, who said 'I guess'?" Percy said, laughing.

Leo slowly raised his hand.

"Okay, here's the exit for Casey's. I will now turn right." Percy stated.

"Seaweed Brain, we have eyes. We can see that you are turning right. We aren't blind." said Annabeth.

"Well, sorry for trying to have a little joke," I said sarcastically.

**Narrator**

When the seven and Nico got to Casey's, they were so cold, they all ran inside.

"How could it have gotten that cold that fast?" Hazel asked Annabeth. "It was, like, 80 degrees this morning! Now," she checked her phone, "its 56!"

"Wow Hazel, I really don't know why, but Zeus must have gotten angry, and just happened to drop the temperature right when we had to arrive." Annabeth replied.

"Well, that sucks." said Hazel.

Once they had all gone to the bathroom and gotten something to eat and were checking out, Percy saw a girl with spikey, black hair walk into the store. He immediately knew who it was. "Thalia! Over here!" he shouted.

She walked over. "Hey guys," she said. "Oh, and, Percy, this gas station really isn't that big. You didn't have to yell."

"Hey Thals, how's it going?" Annabeth said.

"Good. Not that many monsters out roaming around right now, so I thought I might take a break. Artemis said she wouldn't mind. How are you guys doing?"

"Good." Annabeth replied.

"So, where are you guys headed?" asked Thalia.

Annabeth leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

"Hey, that's where I'm headed! Mind if I tag along? Do you guys have any space?" Thalia asked, obviously eager to come with.

"Sure! We can fit you in the passenger seat." Annabeth replied.

"Yay! Um, I mean, thanks." She said with an embarrassed tone.

Finally, one and a half days later, after many, many bathroom breaks and many, many arguments, the seven, Nico, and Thalia arrived at Disney World in Florida. They were all very tired when they arrived, so, since they had two weeks, just went to their hotel and... slept.

After those two weeks were over, Annabeth had overloaded 21 people with facts about how they could die on a roller coaster, Nico raised the dead to stop a roller coaster when he got scared, Percy got too excited on a water ride and caused a tidal wave, Hazel accidentally shot six people with diamonds, Thalia got nervous on a roller coaster and fried two people, Jason flew out of a roller coaster seat and then flew back in, Leo accidentally caught fire seven times, Frank turned into mouse every time he saw Mickey or Minnie Mouse, Piper accidentally charmspeaked seventeen people to go on one of the scariest rides there, in all, they ended up having 203 pictures with the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse crew, and just had a great time.

(Except for all the deaths they caused.)

The end.

* * *

** So, it turned out to be just a one-shot. That's probably how most of my stories are going to be. So, in the future, don't expect anything too long.**

**~Lyrical~**


End file.
